The Incredible Hulk Meets a Green Woman
by assantra
Summary: When Dr. Bruce Banner meets the woman of his dreams, he doesn't realize that the Hulk Has met his match as well. None of the Avengers realize when they answer a SHIELD assemble that they will gain a whole new set of enemies and allies. Read, enjoy, and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ When Dr. Bruce Banner meets the woman of his dreams, he doesn't realize that the Hulk has met his match as well. A crossover between the Avengers and the Lost Girl. This is the third and final installment of my Lost Girl series which includes The Way to a Fae's Stomach is Through His Heart and The Wolf, The Sword, and The Goth. Please read, enjoy, and review. ~assantra**

**The Incredible Hulk Meets a Green Woman**

Prologue

Kenzi could admit it, at least to herself, her feelings were hurt. Hale had been proclaimed the Ashe at least for the interim. His father was thrilled, of course. The fact that their friend had then promptly stopped taking their calls, seeing them or even acknowledging their existence…well that felt more personal.

Kenzi also felt that it was a sign of her own level of maturity that she realized at least part of it was her new title of Elder and future Queen of the Shifters that might have something to do with it. That and the fact that the Shifters were no doubt responsible for the death of the old Ashe.

Of course no fae was going to admit that the former leader of the light fae had it coming. That would be like admitting that they had actually committed near genocide, kidnapping, and enslavement of the Shifters, and that wasn't going to happen. Not to mention the capture, torture and enslavement of the highly respected Dyson Thornwood.

If Kenzi thought Hale being installed as the new Ashe was a bad thing she wasn't the only one. The Morrigan was already on the rampage about the promotion. Making claims against Hale being the Ashe, questioning his loyalty to the fae, accusing him of being in on the death of the former Ashe.

Truthfully, at the present time they weren't certain that the former Ashe was dead. His body hadn't been located, the light fae council were in the process of determining if his connection to the earth was still intact. If it was he was still alive if not then the Ashe would be formally declared dead.

And of course, the Morrigan was demanding that Kenzi rescind her claim to the throne of the Shifters. Her claim was that Kenzi really had no right to the throne having not been actually born a Shifter. Despite the fact that

Mikhail the King of the Shifters had named her his heir.

As for the claims against the Morrigan for having kidnapped Mikhail and held him prisoner for years. "Well, you have no proof and the victim is dead." That won her no warm, fuzzy feelings from the Shifters or their allies.

Since that didn't work, now apparently the Morrigan was trying to use other means to prevent Kenzi being crowned Queen of the Shifters. There were whispered rumors among the fae that the Morrigan was trying to reacquire one or more items of the Regalia.

After several failed attempts the Morrigan was beginning to lose her patience. She was also beginning to completely disregard the councils counsel and do what she thought was right for her. Whether it was right for the people or by the rules and edicts of the fae was another matter entirely. Like keeping a low profile around the humans, to keep the fae off the humans radar.

If she had only known what would come of it, the Morrigan would probably have been a little more cautious in what she did next…well maybe not. She is the Morrigan after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Here we go folks. Hope everyone enjoys this fic as much as the first two. Read, enjoy and REVIEW. Let me know what you think! ~A**

**The Itsy, Bitsy Spider?**

The Avengers are assigned to investigate and eliminate the threat of "Giant Spiders. After Stark finished having a geek fest, in other words having Jarvis pull up every movie with spiders of abnormal size. He downloaded it to his palm pilot and after handing out similar ones to the others. They watched several before they set down at the landing site.

Since the Invasion of New York, the Avengers had been assigned to all kinds of strange and unusual cases that came up all over the globe. Now the group (minus Natasha who is on assignment elsewhere) are tasked to take care of giant mutant spiders who have been robbing banks.

The spiders don't actively attack humans unless the humans attack them first. Unfortunately since security guards have a tendency to shoot at bank robbers, and most humans aren't overly fond of spiders and these spiders happen to be between 6 and 10 feet tall, the results were kind of inevitable, as were the injuries and property damage that resulted.

The guys who were trying to stay incognito have interrupted a robbery in progress and are trying to follow the spiders back to their web. Stark being his usual snarky self says, "You know it's too bad that the Widow isn't here. Her being a spider could be invaluable if we get the opportunity to negotiate."

Giving what he would forever after call a manly yelp. Barton who was really the more honest narrator of the tale would say, "He screamed like a little girl." As one of the spiders threw several large trash cans and finally an entire business sized trash bin at the flying billionaire before scuttling off after its fellow bank robbers.

The team manages to follow the spiders back to what appears to be an old subway line. They are disappointed to discover that an abandoned subway car and part of a caved in tunnel wall prevents them from following the trail of the spiders any further.

While Stark, Thor, and the Captain work to clear the debris that is blocking most of the tunnel, Hawkeye keeps a lookout for more of the spiders. Meanwhile Dr. Banner works to discover why the spiders have grown to such an enormous size. After performing some soil samples on the surrounding area with his equipment, Bruce discovers that for some reason the entire area is saturated in gamma radiation, He explains in a confused voice, "I don't understand these readings. Gamma radiation unless it's man-made has only ever been noted in space, it's a cosmic type of radiation."

As he continued to try and decipher the mystifying test results. One of the larger spiders lunges through the hole that his fellow Avengers were working to try and expand. Grabbing the good doctor around the waist and yanks him back past, the other members of his team, with several of Hawkeye's arrows bristling from its backside.

"Bruce!" Tony shouted. He and the rest of the team are preparing to follow when they hear the distinctive roar of a lean, mean, green machine. After several thumps that have the walls shaking in the old tunnel in an alarming fashion, the subway car that had been blocking part of the tunnel was peeled back to reveal a Hulk covered in yellow goo. He gave an evil grin and explained. "Hulk swat bug."

"Good job Hulk," Steve said, stopping short of patting the Other Guy on the shoulder as he saw the spider guts smeared all over his huge torso.

The rest of the team crawled through the opening and followed after the Hulk down through the tunnel. They follow the rather obvious trail left behind by the huge spiders. Coming to what appears to be another abandoned train station, half a dozen of the huge spiders are piling their ill gotten gains in front of a spider woman. The upper body was that of a beautiful woman, the lower half was the eight legged body of a spider

Her body rests on a huge slab of the tiled roof, as she used her hands and a couple of sets of her legs to pick through the pile of objects the spiders had acquired from the banks safety deposit boxes. Tony directs their attention to an oddly shaped rock sitting behind the roof slab. Thor and Clint recognized it immediately. Tony leans forward and whispers in the Captain's ear. "Meteor."

Steve nods as the spider-woman hybrid and several of the spiders apparently hearing the teams approach look up in their direction and then hastily begins to collect the loot. Several of the larger spiders turn and attack the Avengers. The Hulk rushes forward to meet them, only to groan and bend over in obvious agony.

He roars but as he places his massive hands on his knees to keep from falling over, the team can already see the changes. The green is fading from his skin, his body is shrinking back down to his regular size. Bruce Banner looks around at his surroundings and just manages to duck a swing of one of the spiders legs.

As the leg starts to swing back, it is neatly severed from the shiny black spiders torso by the flash of silvery mirrored light from Steve's shield. Suddenly Bruce hears Hawkeye's voice in his ear.

"Guys, the spider woman and some of her freaky team are making a get-away through the tunnels." Suddenly an arrow went whizzing by them and Barton's voice said, "Tracker being deployed." They heard him say, before adding, "Heads up by the way, one of 'ems working on a large web I think he plans on dropping on you. Doc move one step to your left please. Perfect thanks." Came the same calm gravelly voice before an arrow flew past his ear and imbedded itself in what was apparently the anchor point.

The web fell on the spider still building it. There were inhumane shrieks from the creature as it tried to break free of the webbing.

"Hey Bruce , think that they all might be mutants or something?" Tony asked as he repulsed one of the remaining spiders away from Bruce. Banner couldn't answer as he had been trying to keep away from the spiders as his friends took them out and to change back into the Incredible Hulk without success.. They didn't win the battle because they were too busy trying to protect the doctor from being injured

Tony said, "I don't think we should consider it a loss though. None of us are hurt, quite a few of the spiders are dead or disabled and we have gained and are gaining more information from the tracker Legolas was able to imbed in the spiders butt.

When they emerge from the tunnel Thor suggests, "Ws should go and enjoy a repast as brothers in arms."

Stark agrees saying, "This town has to have some kind of schwarma place."

To which Steve replies, "No offense Stark, just a little tired of schwarma. I saw a nice pub near our hotel though, the sign said they served food. Why don't we try there? That way we won't have to walk far after we eat and unwind."

"Sounds good to me, some beer would hit the spot right about now." said Hawkeye before turning to Thor and Bruce and saying, "How 'bout it guys?"

"As long as the food and ale are plentiful and I have the company of my friends, anyplace will do." Thor agreed readily enough and after a little more persuasion they were able to get Banner to agree as well.

After a trip to the hotel to shower a couple of times (Bug guts and blood don't come out of clothes, skin, or hair very well), and a change of clothes they headed to the pub called the Dahl Riata.

Meanwhile at the pub the dinner crowd is in full swing with both fae and human customers enjoying the culinary efforts of the Dahl's resident cook Annie. Ennoi as she was known to a select few fae. Her natural beauty was on a par with her culinary skills. Culinary skills which had packed the pub ever since she had been hired by Trick, the owner and bartender of the Dahl Riata.

In attendance were perennial patrons Bo with her lover Lauren who sat at the bar chatting with Trick. Lauren kept looking at the door and her watch a little nervously. The third member of their trio, their lover Vex was running late.

Hale, the siren, and interim Ashe was noticeably absent from his place at the pool table trying to woo the local lovelies. His absence a sad and painful betrayal to several in the pub.

While his friend and partner Dyson sat in the corner booth with his girlfriend Kenzi leaning into him as they discussed the book she was reading. An impressive old tome whose size matched the size of her torso rather closely.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N~ So let me know what you think of this. Read, enjoy, and review. ~A**

**The in Crows**

As the five men walked into the pub, they drew the attention of nearly every person in the club. Many who wondered why the group looked so familiar. Like recognizing like, the fae in the pub knew that at least three of the group weren't quite human and that they had recently gone up against one of their kind.

Meanwhile nearly every woman and a few of the males in the club, fae or human, found themselves lusting for at least one of the new arrivals. Tony took it in his stride while the others in the group were more uncomfortable under the rather intense scrutiny.

Hawkeye being the strategist and the one with the sharpest eyes of course found them a table in the back near a stone fireplace with an actual log fire burning in the grate. The table and chairs were real wood beat up and scarred but sturdy and clean.

Soon after they had taken their seats, Trick appeared next to Hawkeye and said, "Good evening gentlemen. Welcome to the Dahl. What can I get for you this evening?"

Everyone at the table winced as Thor's voice boomed, "A pint of your finest ale, little man."

Trick stiffened discernibly but managed to maintain his smile as he said, "Yes sir, and for the rest of you gentlemen?"

Each of the others gave their drink orders, then Steve added, "We'd also like to order some dinner if it's not too late?"

Trick's smile relaxed into a warmer expression as he assured the group that they were just in time for dinner and directed their attention to several moderately sized chalkboards situated around the pub. Printed on each were three meat dishes, several sides, and two desserts. In a smaller box at the bottom was a vegetarian selection for those who were so inclined. Each of the men placed their orders with Thor ordering two of everything naturally.

After their orders had been taken Trick returned with a loaf of hearty looking bread already sliced, the bread had herbs and cheese on top and was still steaming fresh from the oven. He placed it on the table with plates and a small crock of butter that Steve would bet was hand churned. "Enjoy gentlemen." Trick said before leaving to attend to his other customers.

Steve managed to get to the bread first but just barely. The bread was heavenly, warm and with the creamy butter, the aches and pains he had been feeling after their short but intense battle seemed to melt away, leaving behind a pleasant near lethargy.

Looking around at his teammates, he imagined they were experiencing the same thing. The beer he had chosen complimented the bread nicely and he found a different layer of enjoyment. After finishing the thick slice of bread, Steve looked around and said, "Shall we discuss what happened now or wait till we get back to the hotel?"

"Here," Bruce said tiredly, "I'd rather get the dissection of how badly I failed over with right away if you don't mind."

"Doctor," Steve said gently. "you didn't fail, we all did the best we could with the information we were given. We had no way of knowing that the spiders were created by Gamma radiation or that the meteorite would be down there, or what effect it would have on you."

"Or that the spiders would be led by that mutant woman." Tony added helpfully while snagging another slice of the bread and buttering it.

"How do you suppose the meteor got down there in the first place?" Hawkeye asked thoughtfully before taking a deep drink of his beer. "We're assuming that's what caused the size of the spiders but what about the woman? Do you think that's what caused her to look that way?"

Bruce leaned back in his chair, chewing on the ear piece of his glasses thoughtfully as he considered the questions. "Mutation isn't uncommon with any form of radiation, especially Gamma radiation. Case in point," he said indicating himself wryly as he continued, "so yes I would say it was very possible that is what happened to the woman in the tunnel. My theory on the meteor is it's probably very old."

"I would say it probably fell to earth a very long time ago and over time became buried. The creation of the subway probably got close to it and a landslide or a tunnel collapse uncovered it accidentally." Bruce took a hearty sip of his own beer before continuing, "There might have been some illness, death and so forth from prolonged exposure to the radiation. That or something else caused the tunnel to be closed. Giving the spiders a chance to mutate unimpeded. As it is we should probably just be glad there wasn't a significant rat population down there."

"Oh God," Tony said with heavy amusement, "R.O.U.S.'s". before smirking around the table at the blank expressions, his face fell slightly as he realized no one else got the reference. "Please tell me I'm not the only one whose girlfriend made him watch that movie with her."

"My sweet Lady Jane prefers to watch stars than movies." Thor said shrugging a massive shoulder.

"My girlfriend," said Clint carefully, "preferred other forms of entertainment."

Steve blushed and said, "Don't have a girlfriend."

Banner patted Steve's shoulder as he admitted, "I don't have one, either since Betty broke up with me, and no I don't remember rouses. What are they?"

The discussion then degenerated further into a discussion of movies they had seen with significant others at one point or another. From there the conversation went on to movie and celebrity trivia for about fifteen minutes.

Luckily before the conversation could degenerate further, Trick returned carrying a huge tray of food, which he balanced on the edge of the table as he began passing out plates mostly to Thor. He was soon joined by a woman with wavy hair the color of sunrise, she served each of them their food with a welcoming smile before quickly returning to the kitchen. The five Avengers tucked into the food with gusto, each commented on being impressed with the amount of food, the flavor, the appearance of the food.

All except for Dr. Banner who was more impressed by their server, than their food. His eyes had followed the woman as she had helped to serve the Avengers. He stopped staring only after she had disappeared back into the kitchen, he then looked back down at the hearty looking stew that had been placed before him. Sampling the delicious food he had to agree with his teammates, that it was by far the best meal he'd had in weeks.

After eating their meal the men, Tony being the exception of course, found that they could better focus on the problem at hand. The group proceeded to make a plan of action, pausing only when the lovely woman returned from the kitchen to retrieve their crockery and silverware. While she was gathering the dishes she inquired, "Gentlemen would any of you like a desert, coffee, something from the bar perhaps?"

The men all agreed on coffee and then Dr. Banner, the usually quiet and unassuming one asked, "I'm sorry miss I don't think we caught your name?"

The woman who had helped serve their dinner, told them her name was, "Annie."

"We would like to see Mr. Trick again, if it wouldn't be too much trouble?"

She told them, _'_"I'll have Trick bring you your coffee." With that she walked back to the kitchen with the dishes balanced in the tub on her hip.

Within a few minutes Trick came to their table with a tray carrying coffee, cups and a small sugar bowl and cream in a tiny pitcher. "Annie said you gents wanted to see me. What can I get for you?" he said warmly.

"We wanted to say that we enjoyed dinner a great deal this evening." Dr. Banner said quickly before anyone else could say anything. "By far the best meal we've had in some time. Does your menu change often? We may be in town a few days and thought we might stop back in again if the food is this good."

"The food is always good here." Trick said warmly at the praise. "The menu changes daily, we also have a nice lunch as well, if you're interested. I'll pass on your compliments to Annie, she's the cook." Trick said as Stark gave him his credit card to pay for the meal, he continued, "She was just helping out this evening because my waitress wasn't feeling well."

He moved away for a moment to take care of the bill before returning and concluding the conversation with the words "Please come back soon and we'll try to arrange it so you can give her your praise in person. A pleasure gentlemen may your journey be pleasant and your business fruitful." He concluded.

After leaving a very generous tip, the team went back to the hotel and settled in for the evening, everyone determined to get a good night's rest. The good doctor being the only one distracted from that goal by the memory of a beautiful redhead with a cheeky grin.

Unbeknownst to the Avengers, as soon as the five men had walked out the door of the pub, Trick had turned from the smiling pub owner, to the fae Blood King. After declaring the pub closed and ushering the remaining customers out the door. Trick and his friends including Annie and Lauren moved down the stairs to his quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N~ I am glad of all the follows, and favorites. As always love and gratitude to all who are enjoying this story. Please continue to read, enjoy and review. Review and let me know what you think. ~A**

**Reconnoiter and Recovery**

"Ok so the 411 on those guys. I didn't recognize all of them but the guy with dark hair and the beard. He's like mega-rich and a big deal. He's one of the Avengers, yeah uhm, Iron Man, he flies around in a metal suit taking out bad guys. The big guy who kinda dissed Trick I think is supposed to be Thor, the God of Thunder." the young Shifter said in a gossiping tone. "Not sure about the other guys, but I'm going to say they're probably Avengers too."

"At least you got dissed by a god, Blood King," teased Annie affectionately.

"Not like it's the first time," Trick shot back with a smirk.

"It doesn't exactly help the matter that someone is drawing attention to the fact that the fae exist." Dyson said dryly.

"I'm sure that will thrill the new Ashe no end." Bo said sarcastically.

"From the sounds of it, the fae is an Arachne." Lauren said, ignoring her lovers reference to her new boss. Even if the charms were dissolved, she was still technically employed by the light fae leader. "Besides being part spider herself, she controls other spiders. They usually bring her food and pretty trinkets as part of some kind of vestigial mating ritual."

"Well that's something at least." Kenzi muttered, as her eyes glazed slightly.

"What that the Arachne chick gets pretty little trophies from her eight legged kleptos?" said Bo shaking her head at her friend.

"No that the eight legged kleptos haven't turned into eight legged psychos, and started bringing her food instead of trinkets." Kenzi said looking around at her friends. A couple looked appropriately horrified as the thought hadn't occurred to them.

"Agreed," said Lauren, "but the spiders this particular Arachne is leading are unusually large. Normally that would require a spell, which the Arachne doesn't have the capability of producing, or possibly a cursed item. If it were a cursed item, the spiders wouldn't be able to maintain their bodies at that size for very long. They would kind of collapse under the weight of their own bodies, after a fairly short time." the lady doctor concluded.

"How long?" Dyson asked seriously.

"That depends on the number of spiders, when the curse was done and by whom and what size the spiders have already reached." Lauren said. "Did the…Avengers mention any of these things?"

"The way they were talking there were at least eight of the little beasties left and up to a dozen. They also implied the largest spider was the size of a small tank and the smallest was the size of a large dog." Ennoi said thoughtfully.

"We have no way of knowing whether it's a spelled item or a curse, if it's a curse I'm going to say it should be wearing off soon or over already. If its something else entirely, we're screwed and so are the Avengers." Lauren said thoughtfully.

"Way to inspire the troops love," said the accented tones of Vex as he descended the stairs. Bo leapt up from the table and nearly knocked the Mesmer over with his enthusiastic greeting. Vex gave the succubus a chi laden kiss before whispering something to her that had the brunette laughing throatily before returning to her seat.

"Evening all," he greeted amiably as he moved towards the doctors seat. He leaned down and kissed her deeply and sweetly. Then pulling a cushioned stool to sit at the table beside her, lacing their fingers together under the table as he said, "So what did I miss?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

The next morning: Tony and Bruce were studying a viscous substance under the microscope. Clint walked into the hotel room they had turned into a lab the next morning, and asked, "So what have we found out?"

"The spiders have definitely been mutated by the meteor." Bruce said, without looking up from his microscope, "The cellular structure of their blood is saturated with gamma radiation. That explains their larger than usual size but not the spider woman."

"We have no physical evidence from the woman, but we don't believe she was mutated by the meteorite, there is no record of this type of mutation occurring .,,anywhere." said Tony with a smirk.

"So if she's not a mutant, what is she?" asked Clint with a scowl.

"Obviously, we don't know." said Tony with exasperation, "like I said we have no genetic material to examine from the spider lady. Without that we have no way of knowing what caused her to be that way. It's just guesswork."

"We're not going by guesswork," Bruce said intensely but without hear, "We're scientists."

Clint looked at the good doctor realizing h might just be pushing it, but he had to bring it up, "And if the answer isn't actually scientific?"

"What else could it be?" Bruce asked seriously curious.

"Don't know, but with the work I do, I've learned not to rule out any possibilities." Clint said with a shrug. "Maybe you guys should consider other possibilities too."

XXXXXXXXX

Kenzi was sitting on the ratty couch, in the open space of the warehouse. Dyson, Bo and she had gone over the remains of the Clubhouse after the fire. Unfortunately there were very few mementos left from the old place. The fae cops had been very thorough in their destruction. Dyson had been careful not to mention what had happened to the cops. The news however had been getting a lot of attention with the mysterious disappearances of several detectives. A gangland war had been credited with the disappearances and presumed deaths of the officers and detectives who had been involved in burning down the Crack Shack.

Hale had apparently taken a leave of absence from the precinct claiming a family emergency, telling their superiors that his father needed him to help with the family business. The fact that he had not made contact with any of them since being declared interim Ashe still bothered all of them. Kenzi and Dyson were feeling especially snubbed by the lack of communication from their close friend.

Kenzi shook her head slightly to clear it of the morose thoughts. She went back to studying the heavy tome she had been looking at in the Dahl. Ennoi had given it to her, it was a history of the Werewolf community. From Ennoi's beginnings to more recent times when Misha had gone missing for several decades.

When the Spirit wolves, all except the Alpha female, stood and prowled silently to the door. Kenzi put the heavy volume on the floor and followed them. They sat and waited for her to open the door and waited for Dyson to lock his vehicle and enter the ware house. The wolves went through their ritual of scenting the werewolf, before returning to their previous locations around the Den.

Kenzi raised her arms to wrap them around his neck as he lifted her by the waist and gave her a passionate kiss. He lowered her back to the floor and she led him to the couch, while asking, "Are you hungry?"

Dyson pulled her down onto his lap as he flopped onto the couch which gave a warning groan. He gave a wolfy grin and said, "I grabbed a little something for lunch, but we can go get something from the Dahl later. Of course, if you're referring to something even more appealing to nibble on…" he said as he nuzzled her neck.

Kenzi giggled as he nuzzled a particularly ticklish spot on her neck, just above the chain that held the sword charm. Instead of answering his veiled hint, Kenzi asked, "Anything interesting going on at work today?"

He huffed slightly with amusement and frustration but answered easily, "No mention of large spiders, bank robberies by humans or other, or reports of a spider women today. So for the moment we're good." He gave a sighing groan as the Elder turned to lay across his chest and between his legs to gaze up at him. Her body moving against his causing a very predictable response from his own. "God woman what you do to me."

"I promise babe, the feeling is mutual." Kenzi muttered in response as she nibbled at his collarbone.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Dyson said with an almost wolfy whine. Kenzi pretended not to notice the sound, D-man would just deny it anyway.

"You know why." Kenzi said a little sadly. "If we claim each other before the Coronation then you'll have to challenge me again. I really don't want to have to go through the whole self-sacrificing thing you have going on."

"Three bites, Kenzi, not two and the battle to prove who the Alpha is between the two of us, doesn't have to be witnessed by anyone outside of family." the werewolf said calmly, "For us technically that's Ennoi, Dougal and your grandmother if she's available."

The Elder heard the sub vocal growl her lover used when he said his own fathers name, "What happened?" she asked.

With a huff of frustration, Dyson lifted the smaller woman off of his lap and stood up to pace. Kenzi let him go, knowing this was part of his way to relieve frustration. "My father, we had another argument. He wanted me to pressure you into finishing the Claiming rituals. He claims he wants to have grandchildren, I still think he's hoping to push another Challenge between us with me coming out on top."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder as Kenzi had burst into laughter again. Thinking back over what he had said, he gave a smirk and said, "That's not what I meant and you know it you little vixen." He turned and pounced on the couch over her and the pair participated in a short but enjoyable wrestling match. In which they finally ended up on the floor with Kenzi on top for good measure. Tickling him under his rib cage, until he said, "Uncle!"

Kenzi gave her own winsome smile, before folding her hands carefully on his chest and lowering her head to rest her chin on her laced fingers. "Do you want to have…cubs, Dyson?" she said with a thoughtful smile.

Tucking some of her tousled hair behind her ear, before he said, "With you, and only you, yes someday. Not right away though, when we are both ready for them. I would love to have cubs with you, my beautiful wolf." he said and she smiled at the rumble she could feel through his chest as he spoke. She felt the strange sensation of an answering rumble, then realized it was her stomach rumbling.

Dyson laughed as he felt it too, and he said in a deep Irish brogue, "Ach, the shame, I have not provided for my mate and future cubs. Me poor vixen be starving away to a thin wisp of a lass." He said sitting up and growling into her neck, "Shame on me," he repeated and gave her a smack on the butt before saying, "Go get ready so I can take you and feed you before the mama wolf over there gives me the evil eye again."

Kenzi jumped up and went to the screened off area she was using as a bedroom. As Dyson headed over to where the Alpha female had built her nest for the future cubs she was producing. Even Ennoi didn't understand how that was happening, only that it was. Ever since the she-wolf had begun building the nest she had been giving Dyson what Kenzi referred to as the stink eye. Ennoi didn't know how to explain that either.

Dyson suspected it had something to do with his not accepting Kenzi as she was, before her transformation and not handling things in a better fashion since then. Something he couldn't argue with, because he knew his behavior had been deplorable. However, he was working very hard to make up for it and treat Kenzi like the Queen she was. Not just the Queen of Shifters but the Queen of his Heart, something he should have recognized long before her change.

Kneeling by the nest he raised his hands in a sign of non-aggression as he heard the warning growl from the pile of cardboard, glass, and various other items that most people would call garbage. "It's alright little mother, Just taking our girl out for something to eat and wanted you to know. I bought you something too." He said slowly taking a bag out of his pocket.

Rolling the edges of the bag down, revealed a bag fill of colorful marbles. The wolf moved forward slightly to look down at the sparkling glass balls before looking back up at the werewolf with a yip. "They're for you for the cubs. I thought they would be beautiful for the eyes. What do you think?""

The female gave a feral grin and carefully mouthed the marbles and swallowed them. She then stroked her cheek against Dyson's cheek and moved back into her nest and settled back down.

"So how's it going?" Kenzi asked. Dyson stood and turned to find his girlfriend dressed in a metal studded corset and wine colored long sleeved blouse. The high heeled boots she wore gave her a scant couple of inches. The Belt of Strength covered and yet enhanced the leather pants she wore that molded her small frame like a second skin. "Well?" asked Kenzi after another moment of intense scrutiny by the werewolf without comment.

"You're stunning." Dyson said almost breathlessly.

Kenzi paused and smiled and Dyson was quite sure he saw a slight pinkening of her cheeks before she said, "Natch, but that's not what I asked."

Dyson did blush as he said, glancing back at the nest, "Making friends, and influencing she wolves."

She smirked, as she said, "Again natch, with that wolfly charm of yours."

"Shall we go?" asked Dyson as he offered Kenzi his arm. She looped her small hand through his elbow and said, "Thank you kind sir." as they headed out of the warehouse arm-in-arm.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was petty but immensely satisfying, Trick could admit to himself. The jump and guilty tension he saw in the new Ashe's body language as he said, "Good evening Hale. I haven't seen you in the Dahl of late, so I thought I would come bearing gifts, to remind you of old times."

He placed a duffle bag on the new Ashes desk, opened it and pulled out a wooden box out of the tote and handed it to Hale. The younger fae took the box and placing it on the desktop before unlatching it and opening it.

Inside the velvet lining was a large bottle and Hale saw the label and swore he felt his heart stop and then thump. The bottle of wine he had just been given was worth more than 130,000 dollars. His father would have snatched the bottle out of his son's hands and run for his cellar to secure the rare vintage. The young fae was speechless and stared at Trick with his mouth hanging open.

"Well that's a significant improvement over your fathers usual response." said Trick with a hint of his dry amusement dripping through. "Don't worry knowing your father he will have that for his cellar if he has to pry it from your cold dead fingers. So while appropriate for your current position among the fae, this is more your style."

With that the Blood King pulled the next item from the duffle which was an old fashioned hat box. That was when Hale began to wonder if the duffle was be spelled. The wooden crate that had carried the wine alone was longer than the duffle bag. The wine bottle itself was almost as tall as Trick himself, it shouldn't have fit inside the duffle let alone along with the hat box.

He should have thought of these things but Hale was a hat connoisseur. As he pulled the lid off of the box. He saw the discreet label of one of the best haberdasheries on the East Coast. The fedora that sat inside was sheer perfection itself.

"Trick…" he said in wonder as he lifted the hat from the mounds of tissue paper that held it in place and protected its perfection from the sides of the hat box.

The Blood King laughed and said in a slightly relieved voice, "There you are, Kenzi said it might take the whole wardrobe, depending on how far down the rabbit hold your father and the council had dragged you."

Kenzi's name brought Hale's eyes up and to the face of the pub owner. "What? What are you talking about?" asked Hale bewildered. Trick took it as a good sign though that the younger fae still held onto the precious fedora.

He also felt a little rumble of concern though because the young Ashe looked very much as if he had just woken up and his dreams hadn't exactly been pleasant. He asked, the concern coloring his voice, "Hale what is the last thing that you remember?"

Hale's brow wrinkled and he said, "Uhm, my father telling me that they had to see me before I made my connection with the earth, then I..I don't remember."

Trick looked even more concerned, "Come with me, I think we need to see Ennoi right away. But we need to do it, how did Kenzi put it, 'On the down low?"

He took the young Ashe's arm and led him down a hall, then another. He pressed a section of the wall and a door slid back showing a tunnel with stairs. The pair started down the stairs and the door slid shut behind them, just as Sturgis Santiago came around the corner with two beefy fae guards and Lauren's fae assistant from the clinic. All heading toward the office of the Ashe.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N~ Again sorry for the delayed update but still dealing with the aftermath of the fire. Clean up is a very time consuming and messy process. Plus this chapter was a bit challenging. Please read, enjoy and review.~A**

**Found and Lost Friends**

After traveling through the warren of tunnels many less traveled if the dust and cobwebs were to be believed, the Blood King drew the Ashe out into the fresh air and fading sunlight. They were a few blocks from the light fae compound, but Trick kept Hale moving in the direction of the Dahl at a rather fast pace. He had Hale by the elbow and the Ashe was still clutching the brim of the new fedora in his hand delicately as he looked around a little dazed.

He wasn't dragging his feet, but he was obviously still getting his bearings. When suddenly he stopped as they turned down one of the side streets that led to the Dahl Riata. He stepped away from Trick and looked around more seriously. There were no trees around in this more industrial section of the city, but there was a crispness to the air and a certain woodsy tang that reminded people, Autumn was coming,

Hale recognized the scent, and knew it wasn't right. The last thing he remembered it had been the end of Spring, he looked over at Trick and asked, "Trick, what happened to Summer?"

The Blood King patted his friend on the shoulder. "I think we should wait for Ennoi to explain…" he started.

Hale usually amenable to almost anything said, "No Trick tell me now!" While the tone was mature and impatient, his eyes gave away the fear that Hale was feeling.

"Walk with me, my friend. I will tell you what I…what I suspect has happened. Keep in mind I have no proof, no evidence per say, only conjecture. Ennoi may be able to determine exactly what happened and perhaps the fae responsible." he said looking up at his friend as they continued down the side streets to the Dahl. Hale nodded his head as they walked indicating to Trick to continue his explanation.

"When the Ashe was suspected to be killed for his crimes during the Hunt, you were selected to be at least for the interim his replacement," Trick paused to glance up at Hale to ascertain how far his memory loss went. The Siren nodded his head for Trick to continue rather impatiently.

"You were supposed to go through the usual rituals involved in becoming the leader of the fae. It would have taken a fortnight and then you would have emerged the Ashe." Trick said, "You had made arrangements to come and meet all of us at the Dahl after you became the Ashe to celebrate, but you never showed up."

Hale's face was twisted in concentration, "I remember the, start of the process, the meditation with the priestess', I remember the fasting process and I remember the council coming to get me and my father was there. I thought it was a little strange that he was there." the Siren said as he looked over at Trick, "Family members of the new Ashe are supposed to…remove themselves when they are on the Counsel. After that I don't remember anything after that.

Trick nodded his head thoughtfully. "There are several potions, herbs, spells, even fae who can cause that effect. Your father has unfortunately already shown himself to be susceptible to the lure of power. To the exclusion of everything else, including the safety and security of any other fae, including his son. Fortunately," he said coaxing the younger fae to the threshold of the Dahl, "I know someone who is concerned with all fae, even if they're not her clan."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kenzi was trying very hard not to laugh as Ennoi placed another plate of stew in front of her granddaughters boyfriend. Since they had initiated their bonding, Annie kept trying to fatten the wolf up.

Then Kenzi saw the table in front of the fireplace was once again taken up by several of the Avengers. Stark wasn't present and neither was the demigod Thor. The other three men however were sitting in front of the fire, enjoying their evening meal.

The man who Kenzi didn't really know with the dirty blond hair and intense gaze was having chicken pot pie The one who Kenzi suspected was Captain America, had ordered two of everything. While the man with salt and pepper hair, was enjoying the vegetarian special of eggplant parmesan, a salad and garlic bread. The first two men had also ordered another serving of the bread and butter.

While the younger two men were having an animated conversation, Kenzi noted the older looking man was just savoring his food, staring off into space with a dreamy expression. Then she noticed his gaze wasn't static in his reverie. No, his gaze was following Annie around the pub, with a small, dreamy little smile on his face.

Eric had convinced Fleur to take a few classes that interested her at the local community college. Surprisingly she had chosen to take accounting and business management courses. Her schedule had been more sporadic because of her school hours. Trick had promised to give her the time she needed. Impressed that the usually flighty fae was trying to better herself.

Ennoi had also been encouraging agreeing to help fill the void left by the two fae students. So when she came around with a carafe of coffee Kenzi wasn't surprised. When she stopped at the table the three men had claimed and started chatting with the man in the wire-rimmed glasses, Kenzi assumed that she was playing the Annie card and pumping the man for information.

When her grandmother began giggling and blushing like a school girl, Kenzi felt a huge grin begin to spread across her face.

When the door to the Dahl opened and she and Dyson both turned to the door to see who the new customer was as they came in. Kenzi smiled as she saw Trick enter the pub and then her face froze for a moment as they saw who followed him through the door. Neither could move for a moment and then she saw what Hale was holding in his hand and the grin that had started when she had realized her grandmother was flirting grew in relief.

She bounded out of the booth leaving her book on the table. She did manage to slow down and not leap into her friends arms, and spoke to Trick first as Hale looked around the pub curiously. "So it worked?"

"Went off without a hitch, although I did have to leave a very, very expensive bottle of wine behind which I'm quite certain that Sturgis Santiago will claim." Trick said with a wry grin.

"Well, worth the expense I'd say to get my partner back," Dyson said with a grin as he gave his friend a warriors handshake and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"So what did you get so caught up in being the Ashe, you forgot about your friends?" Kenzi asked waiting for her turn to hug her friend. Then at her words, the Siren got a panicked expression on his face and glanced over at the Blood King imploringly.

"No quite something so simple as that I'm afraid," said Trick comfortingly and added, "We were hoping to seek your grandmothers advice."

Kenzi looked over in Ennoi's direction and froze as she saw the older man kissing the back of the goddess'' hand reverently as the three men rose from the table as one. The grey eyed one speaking into his cell phone tersely. The Captain left a small wad of cash on the table as the trio headed for the door.

They excused themselves as they moved past Kenzi's group. Kenzi waited till they were out the door before turning to Dyson and saying, "Follow them, but keep your distance, and stay safe."

"At your command, my Queen." the wolf said with a sweeping bow and a cheeky grin before disappearing out the door.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Lauren was at work, a young fae had accidentally been poisoned by a sports drink. The caffeine was toxic to her particular variety of fae. She was barely breathing when her friends had practically carried her into the clinic at the light fae compound..

It had been a rather long night trying to bring the girl back from the brink of death. The patient was finally out of danger and was resting comfortably. Lauren was finally relaxing at her desk completing her notes and enjoying a cup of herbal tea. The tea had been a gift from Vex, he knew she didn't like to drink coffee after a long night shift, because the caffeine would keep her awake once she got home.

While Vex and Bo enjoyed a wide awake Lauren, the doctor was exhausted by the time she finally did fall asleep, and her rest was fitful at best. The rich tea was complex enough to be interesting and still able to keep the doctor alert enough to make it home in one piece.

Lauren was just finishing her paperwork when Sturgis Santiago charged into the clinic. The arrogant man was shouting for the human filth. Lauren concerned about the fae Council member potentially disturbing her other patients., came out of her office to be confronted by the imposing fae.

Sturgis demanded, "Where is my son, you traitorous female?"

Lauren furiously whispered, "Lower your voice, there are fae here who do not need your shouting. I have not seen the Ashe today, he does not usually come down here."

"You lie, you betrayed the last Ashe, and now you have betrayed my son." Santiago shouted.

"I have done neither." Lauren denied calmly, counteracting Sturgis obvious lack of control with her coolness. "Your son is a mature, male fae. Did it ever occur to you he may have chosen to leave the compound to find some companionship for the evening? Hale is an attractive fae, and knows his own mind, he could have left the compound of his own free will."

"Impossible," the elder fae said, and Lauren saw something flicker in his eyes. Something she recognized from the old Ashe, Sturgis was concealing something.

"How dare you question me, human?" said the elder fae defensively. "Take her to the dungeon, for aiding and abetting in the kidnapping of the Ashe."

A shiver of cold fear ran down the doctors spine as she said, "You can't imprison me only the Ashe can do that," Lauren said

Sturgis gave a shark like smile and said, "Thank you for reminding me doctor with my son, the current Ashe missing, I declare myself interim Ashe until his return."

Lauren is dragged away by two of Santiago's security detail, proclaiming her innocence. Remembering that she shared at least a partial connection with Vex, Lauren still struggling tried to make contact with the Mesmer as the guards took her into the dungeon. They tossed her into a cell and slammed the door behind her. Lauren managed a strangled scream before the guards slammed the outer door, leaving her in total darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N~ Please remember to read, enjoy and review. Thank you to everyone for enjoying the final part of my The Way to a Fae's Stomach is Through His Heart series. Hope you are enjoying it. Make sure to review it helps me write better. ~A**

**A/N/N~ Thanks to those who reviewed, viewed, etc. To Jommy26 hope that things are becoming clearer to you now. Zombieleopard- Yes more of Hale's family and I may eventually include Natasha,but I do agree with you. ~A**

**IHGW-6**

Dyson was carefully following the Avengers to a bank. He was officially off the clock and had been for a couple of hours, but the way they had left had made he and his queen suspect the humans were going after the spiders. Ennoi had actually made them understand it in simple wolf terms. The hunters in them recognized the hunter instinct being triggered in another, in this case the Avengers.

The trio of men were joined by their companions outside one of the older banks in the city. The spiders for a change had waited until after hours at the bank. The men were discussing their plan of action.

Dyson inhaled deeply, using his heightened sense of smell to advantage. He detected the smell of ammonia, that was an indication the spiders were nearby. It wasn't usually noticed by either humans or most fae but spiders also usually weren't the size of a VW beetle. Also others didn't usually have his combination of fae heritage that included a Wanblee ancestor.

The shorter blond disappeared and after only a few moments, he was opening the door from the inside to let his companions inside. Dyson decided that he really liked these guys, yeah they were breaking the law but in this case they were doing it to help keep people from being hurt.

He noticed that they blocked the door open with a small door stop. The cop smirked and after hiding in an alley near the bank, Dyson emerged in his wolf form. Sliding through the door snout first, he followed the sound of quiet conversation and directions between the men he was tracking. The only problem was that they were heading towards the scent of the spiders.

Dyson moved around the outside of the main lobby, staying out of sight of the Avengers. The human men were not wearing their flashy iron suits, star spangled outfits, or armor. All of them were wearing jeans and t-shirts, and were each carrying their various weapons and the captain was carrying his shield.

Dyson leapt over the tellers desk and continued to follow the men to the back of the bank. Trying to get ahead of the men he moved over and under the furniture and equipment in the bank, trying to reach the vault before they did. He was only about halfway to the vault when he was able to hear the spiders moving around in the vault.

From the sounds of it despite Dr. Lauren's scientific fae advice, the spiders didn't sound as if they had collapsed under their own weight or that the spell, curse whatever had worn off either. Thus proving the Shifters theory scientific and fae should never be used in the same sentence together.

Thor entered the vault first, despite the Captains suggestion he stay out in the main lobby. As they all quickly learned, Thor's hammer, relatively small metal box and lightning, don't really work well together. Meanwhile Stark was putting on his briefcase model of the Iron Man suit.

Dyson had finally figured out one of the two mystery men was Hawkeye after he pulled a bow out of its case. Then he started putting arrows through the door of the vault into the spiders which only added to the chaos unfortunately.

Then Hawkeye saying something about a better angle climbed up to the balcony, making Dyson's previous endeavors at wolf parkour look clumsy at best. The Captain moved into the vault to haul Thor out when he was knocked down by three of the spiders. Using his Shield to cover hus fallen friend while Stark and Hawkeye covered the pair.

From the looks of the gore covering the pair though they had managed to kill or mortally wound at least one or two of the spiders in the vault. Unfortunately, they made the mistake of not looking up and when they came out of the vault a pair of larger spiders dropped a web of sticky fibers on top of them. Meanwhile the man who had been ordered by the others to stay back was trying unsuccessfully to cut through the material that was trapping his friends. Their archer suddenly yelped as two of the spiders dropped from the ceiling, one on his back driving him to the ground.

Quickly the Shifter was up the stairs and had bounced one spider against a nearby column, crippling it. His hackles raised when he came face to face with the other spider, standing between it and the fallen human, Growling, Dyson leapt against a nearby bookcase. Toppling it over, the spider nimbly leapt to the railing its crippled companion wasn't so lucky. Jumping again Dyson caught the spider and the pair went to the floor below with the wolf landing on top, and the eight legged menace exploded in a pile of goo.

A ground shaking roar had Dyson looking up to find the Hulk himself ripping the webbing to shreds, that had trapped his fellow Avengers. While the remainder of the spiders managed to escape through a hole torn into the floor at the back of the bank. Staying out of the line of sight of the Avengers, Dyson darted forward and carried some of the webbing away in his jaws as he slipped back through the doors of the bank.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The Dahl Riata was open late for a weeknight, but only Fluer and Eric were upstairs serving customers. Bo was upstairs as well, waiting patiently for her lovers to arrive. Lauren like to sleep as long as possible at their shared apartment over the Carpe Noct. Nothing was more peaceful than a nightclub during the day. Vex would then either serve them dinner at the apartment or meet them for dinner at the Dahl

Trick was downstairs observing Ennoi and Kenzi as they wove intricate spells around Hale. The Siren for his part was also trying to observe the ribbons and sparkles of magic as they floated around him.

Bo was also watching out for Hale's sister, Val, who Trick had managed to get a message to through various fae that he trusted. These fae were also not to alert Sturgis to his son's current whereabouts.

When the beautiful high court fae arrives, her anger was obvious. Sparks of energy practically fly off of her. Furious at whoever would dare harm her brother in any way.

The young female fae Val, looked ready to eat nails and shoot bullets by the time she was escorted downstairs by the succubus. The Blood King and his granddaughter practically have to wrestle the young woman into a seat to keep her from her brother. The Shifter Queen and Annie continue their magic ignoring the commotion going on around them as Val demands, "What happened? Who did this to him?"

Trick and the others are concerned about what her reaction might be when she discovers that her father is responsible for the harm done to her brother. So he tries to smooth things over with the Santiago heiress. "We're not sure, we're trying to figure that out now. In the meantime Kenzi and Ennoi are trying to unravel the spells around him.

"Spells?" What spells?" Val asked studying the women and her brother carefully.

Kenzi began speaking absently as she continued to unravel the magic wrapped around her friend. First there was a tracking spell, a muting spell. I'm going to assume since he can still speak that one was directly hinged to his Siren abilities." She paused there for a minute as she unraveled a particularly nasty little magical knot. Before continuing, "Right now we are unraveling three different levels of control that seem to have come from at least two different spell masters. Yow!...nope make that four." She said shaking her fingers vigorously.

Then looking up at Val she said with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, we're going to get him out of this," then she went back to work."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Vex is very carefully hiding his boredom. He asks what he hopes are insightful questions at the right points to assure one and all that he is indeed paying attention. The deadly dull recital of the facts of the budget for some ceremony that happened over two months ago are very nearly putting him to sleep. No one was foolish enough to fall asleep in the Morrigan's throne room though, you literally might wake up dead.

The quarterly council meeting is being held, and in truth it was even more boring than one of her weekly State of the Tyranny addresses. Bo had dubbed them that after he came home from one exhausted in every way possible. When he relaxes after asking one of his vague, but interested questions, he has a sudden spear of wrongness and fear stab through. Making him actually jolt in his seat in surprise. He feels that hint of lavendar and antiseptic, and knows without a shadow of doubt that something is very wrong with Lauren.

Without hesitation he does something he has never dared to do before. He apologizes to the council, very deliberately not doing the same to the Morrigan. The Mesmer continues that he has an emergency he must handle personally and takes his leave with a respectful bow. The council knowing Vex has never shirked his duties before is somewhat understanding, the Morrigan less so. She seethes inwardly, taking the absence of Vex as a personal insult to her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Eric was working in the kitchen once more, he didn't like working this late on a school night, but Trick had explained it was an emergency and had offered double pay. There was a tap at the kitchen door and Eric carefully looked outside to find the werewolf Dyson standing there again.

The part time cook and barkeep opened the door wider and said with amusement, "At least you're dressed this time."

The wolf blushed slightly as he agreed, "Even have shoes." Said the wolf lifting his feet to show his stylish boots.

Eric chuckled as he let the wolf in and closed the door behind him. "I take it you're here to see Trick and the others. They're downstairs and Bo is at the bar, waiting for the Doc and the Mesmer." he said as he returned to the stove.

Dyson bypassed the bar as Bo's focus was on the entrance to the Dahl. Heading downstairs he almost face plants at the bottom of the stairs as he sees Kenzi and Ennoi doing magic on Hale.

Hale catches sight of Dyson and starts to rise from the chair only to be pushed back down by Ennoi, and Dyson simply raises his hand in greeting to the current Ashe and gives him a warm welcoming smile.

He moves toward Trick and Val. The female fae leapt up and wrapped her arms around the Shifter in obvious distress. The growl that ensued was deep and surprisingly hair-raising. The young fae carefully extracted herself from Dyson and looked around him to Kenzi, with a sincere, "Oops, sorry Kenzi."

The Shifter Elder gave the other fae a nod of acceptance for the apology before returning to the spell craft she was performing. Hale merely rolled his eyes at his sister who stuck her tongue out at him.

Dyson pulls Trick aside and shows him the densely woven webbing he retrieved from the bank, and explains what happened. He explains, "No normal spider, even the size of these things could make webbing like this. This is definitely Arachne's work."

Suddenly Kenzi's voice pipes up in her higher pitched, stressed voice as she says, "Someones trying to call him back to them, using the spells."

Ennoi replies, "You continue to unravel and I will track it back to the spell weaver and give them a little warning off." Kenzi nodded not even bothering to look up from her work. A tense few seconds later a translucent image appeared in front of the three and solidified into a misty but clear image of Sturgis Santiago weaving a magical sigil in the air while muttering under his breath.

Val gasped, staring at her father in shock, when the image was as clear as she could make it, Ennoi struck. The Messenger of the light court gave a rather unmanly shriek and the image disappeared. Unmindful of the two Santiago heirs in the room, Ennoi cackled and said, "Take that you stuffed cravat.

Before Trick can examine the webbing that Dyson has brought, they hear a loud commotion from upstairs, Dyson and Trick run upstairs to find Vex near the entrance of the pub. Bo was trying to get to her lover, but the other patrons were trying to make a hasty exit. Knocking over chairs as they try to beat a hasty retreat from the madness in Vex's eyes and the menace and desolation he is exuding through his power.

For a split second when Bo gets to the Mesmer's side, he is unable to speak and tries to exert his power she can feel the cold trickle over her brain. The Mesmer wrestles the power back under his control and uses his words to explain, "Lauren is in trouble! I felt her, she was angry, but mostly she was terrified and then she wasn't there!" Vex explained as he remained rigid and unmoving beside her. "I have tracked her to the light fae compound. She is still inside, she should have left hours ago." He looked at the succubus and said, "Hours, Bo, hours."

The succubus looked into her lovers eyes and understood. Vex was remembering his own eighteen months of being tortured by the light fae who were trying to control him. "We'll get her back."

"Yes we will," replied the Mesmer in a toneless voice that was all the more terrifying for the dead flat tone he used. The pair left the Dahl without looking back.

Unheard by anyone save Kenzi and Ennoi, Hale says under his breath, "Father what have you done?"


	7. Chapter 7

**IHGW-7**

"Armor is our friend," Thor thought to himself as they struggled along. Although the demigods own immunity had saved him from the bulk of the spiders attack, Thor was suffering from the poison and the bruising and soreness. He was therefore grateful for the Monsters assistance as they traveled down a back alley towards their hotel.

Steve was in front checking at corners, not that they were concerned about the spiders returning but it would be difficult to explain their appearance to any passers-by. Tony had removed his suit and was carrying the case as well as some samples he had collected of the webbing for Dr. Banner. Hawkeye was bringing up the rear, so to speak. Jumping from building to building his bow at the ready, just in case.

Thor and Steve were once again covered in goo, with Hulk being less covered this time and more smeared with transfer from where he was helping Thor. Though not threatened personally the Little Guy had lost his temper when he had tried without success to get his friends out of the web and saw a bloodied Thor struggling.

It had struck him as wrong that his "playmate" should be injured. Thor was the only one who could play with Hulk without getting seriously injured as long as he was wearing his armor. Of course an angry Hulk was often just as bad as a threatened one, so instant Other Guy.

The archer hadn't said much of anything to his fellow Avengers since he had checked to make sure that everyone was fairly unharmed. He continued to check their surroundings as they were making their way back to the hotel. He still hadn't told his friends what he had seen back at the bank.. A wolf too large to be real, with human intelligence behind those golden eyes.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kenzi finished with the spell work finally and promptly collapsed on the setee next to Hale. "Okay," she said to all who were in Trick's quarters, "I've never done that much magic before, all at one time. I'm wiped, wrung out, just toss me in a corner some where."

"I think I have a better idea," said Dyson. He started with Hale who looked equally wiped. Lifting the younger fae's legs he toppled him back until he lay on the setee and then helped Kenzi to lay back as well. The Siren accommodatingly pulled the Elder so that her head rested on his shoulder,

"Thanks, little momma, still don't remember what happened but thanks." he said tiredly as his eyes slid shut. He was snoring softly before Trick could lower a blanket to cover the pair.

It was then that the pair of Elder fae realized that they were the only fae left in the apartment that were awake at least. Dyson signaled to the Blood King he would join him shortly, and then whispered in Kenzi's ear, "I'll be upstairs if you need me, sweet dreams." before kissing her temple and heading upstairs quickly.

Eric and Fleur were finishing up presetting the pub for the next days service. The two elder fae picked a booth at the back of the pub. Trick was already examining the webbing that the wolf had brought back for him. He pulled out a jewelers glass and began studying the spiders web in more detail.

"Definitely, Arachne's work," said the pub owner as he studied it carefully. "There was a time when all fae would actively seek out Arachne and her children." The Blood King continued without looking away from the glass, "To receive bedding, a woven blanket for your wedding was considered a blessing on your marriage."

"Cloth or a rope woven by Arachne or her children was the toughest, strongest material. It was used like humans use Kevlar these days and the rope, incredible stuff." he said finally looking up, "Lightweight, strong as steel and resistant to the elements, I think the only thing that could damage it was time and dragon's fire."

Eric interrupted them at that point to tell them they were finished with preaping to lock up and would see them tomorrow. Trick nodded his head with a warm smile to the two, and then as they headed to the door, the pub owner called out, "Where's Annie?"

The cook and waitress looked at each other and both turned back to Trick and said, "We haven't seen her since earlier this evening, should we check…"

The Blood King only shook his head and waved the pair on, giving the wolf a telling look. The wolf only nodded as he pulled out his cell phone and called Bo, all he got was her voicemail. "It's Dyson, call me if you need any help."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Two shadowy figures made their way down the halls of the light fae compound in the pre-dawn gloom. Although not quite as stealthy as the Kenzi/cat burglar the pair were quick and careful as they made their way along the hall.

The feminine figure was in the lead and would glance around the corners and signal if she saw someone. The two black clad figures would then slip into the shadows, not a complete fade but close enough to fool the other fae.

They were a short distance from the lab when the duo overheard Lauren's ever-jealous fae assistant speaking to someone. "That _human," _ the fae said with such venom you could tell the descriptor was meant as a curse, "shold have seen it coming." I mean first she dares to bring other humans in to the compound to be treated. Who knows what kind of germs or parasites that one brought in here."

From the sounds of it the assistant was pacing back and forth in the lab as he spoke, "She actually had intercourse with the unaligned succubus? Then she sides with the Shifters against us, the light fae, her masters?" he said acidly before continuing, "It's practically a "What not to do, if you are servant to a fae?" life video.

"Any one of those could be the reasons for her being _confined _to the dungeon, and she did all of them." The pair slid through the doorway of the lab and watched as the light fae continued to spew vitriol into his cell phone as he paced.

He was so busy gossiping into his phone it took him several minutes to realize he was no longer alone in the lab. By the time he did, both Vex and Bo were both standing in front of him, wearing matching blood chilling smiles.

Vex's hand flashed out and wrapped around the assistants throat before he could call for help, "Right and now you are going to tell us where they are holding Dr. Lauren Lewis," he said as he squeezed the light fae's throat even more tightly. He added, "The maybe I'll forget those nasty things you were saying about her, or maybe not."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N~ Thanks so much for all the views, faves, follows and reviews. The story is now getting into a little more complicated section. Please read, enjoy and review. Especially review, it helps me write better. ~A**

**Sleep, Sword, Sap and other Medicines**

Kenzi lay on the settee, still tired but after a power nap, she was strangely energized. Her skin was tingling and she felt her blood bubbling under her skin. For some reason she felt as if there was something she should be doing. She just couldn't figure out what it was. She had a sneaking suspicion that if Vex were here he would tell her she had a very noisy brain.

Hale suddenly snuffled slightly into her hair and his snoring stopped. To be replaced by a slight grumbling as he said, "What's up, li'l momma?" and Hale in an amused tone, "Those gears are turning so loud, they woke me up from a sound sleep."

When Kenzi only snorted in amusement he added, "Well that and the fact that you were too still. You being still for longer than two minutes is just plain creepy. So what are you thinking about so hard?" the Siren said with a tired chuckle as Kenzi took offense and swatted her friend in the arm

"Tell me what happened and I'll try to tell you what I'm thinking." said the Elder Shifter in a bargaining tone.

"I remember up until around the time my father and some of the other Council members came to test me." he wrinkled his nose in distaste at the memory, his father had been very excited about his son becoming the Ashe.

"Then I was supposed to be taken for the earth spirits to decide if I was acceptable to be the Ashe. If I was acceptable the earth itself would form an attachment with me." he shook his head slightly in frustration, "That's where it gets hazy."

"Okay what kind of testing we talking about here?" Kenzi asked, her brow wrinkling, "Oral, written, true-false, or multiple choice?"

He chuckled again, pulling the smaller woman close with a one-armed hug, "Think more the Awakening, with a lot less deadly and a lot more deadly dull." Hale looked off into the distance as he explained, "It's more like going into an illusion where you're given these scenarios of possible situations, you have to pick the best solution for the fae. It's mentally exhausting more than anything."

"But you remember all of that, right?" Kenzi asked as she suddenly sat up and turned to face the Siren.

The former cop nodded his agreement and said, "What are you getting at, Kenzi?"

"What about the attachment to the earth thing, what happened with that?" Kenzi asked curiously.

"Well that's also kind of a test. First, you have to meditate for a couple of hours and reach a certain level of harmony with the earth." Hales forehead wrinkled in concentration again. "A druid is there to make sure you have reached that level. Then they take you to make the attachment."

"So did you reach your proper level of Zen?" Kenzi said half jokingly, but her expression showed her concentration.

"I..I guess so," Hale said hesitantly, "I remember the Druid led me down some stairs to the dungeons below the compound. The members of the Council were following us, my father too. The Druid she led us to this large cell, it had a grotto in it, the cell door was standing open,.."

Kenzi saw her friend growing agitated and took his hand in her own in a soothing gesture before encouraging him to continue. Hale closed his eyes in concentration and continued, "She led us in and…something's wrong there should be guards but there aren't any. I can hear the Council members muttering amongst themselves behind me, Then the Druid turned and…"

Suddenly Hale cries out and clutches his forehead with his free hand, his face a grimace of pain, while his other hand has clutched Kenzi's in a bone crushing grip. Trick and Dyson came out of the shadows, to sit near his friends legs holding them securely while putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Trick quickly grabbed a cloth and poured liquids from three different bottles onto the cloth before placing it over Hale's face, "Breathe deeply," he admonished soothingly. The Siren did as he was told, he relaxed almost instantly and the expression of pain cleared from his face.

Trick kept the cloth over his face and soon his face smoothed into relaxation as he fell asleep. "What just happened?" Dyson whispered vehemently to the Blood King.

The smaller fae gave the sleeping Ashe a concerned look before indicating for the other two to follow him back upstairs to the pub. When the pair with Kenzi in tow were once again seated at the booth, Trick said, "I'm thinking that Hale has been under the influence of a Mesmer or someone with a Mesmer-like talent."

"Not Vex," Kenzi said instantly, defending their ally.

"No, not Vex," agreed Trick, "You heard Hale say the Druid was a female, I think that was our culprit or part of the lure, to catch the Council and the new Ashe."

"To what end though?" said Dyson thoughtfully, "Is this a move against the light fae, just the Council and the new Ashe, or is it maybe using them to get to Kenzi?"

"I have no idea, about who's behind it or what their goals are, but I will do my best to find out." said the pub owner thoughtfully. "We have another problem though," he reminded.

"Sturgis and the council are still under the influence of this thing whatever it is, and we don't know who else might be.?" said Kenzi a little fearfully. Dyson pulled out his cell phone and tried once again to contact Bo. Once again his call went straight to voicemail.

As he started to leave the succubus another message, the trio heard someone knocking on the front door of the pub insistently. When Trick went to answer Kenzi caught the bar keeps arm and said, "I'll get it."

She opens the door cautiously or tries to only to have a suitcase, Louis Vuitton of course, force its way through the small crack she was trying to peer through. Followed closely by the frenetic Val, who asks instantly, "Is he awake yet? Is he okay? Whatever hurt him I swear I'm gonna use my blade to take their temperature. Nobody hurts my brother. He's okay right? He better be okay. I'm going to kill him if he got himself hurt."

Seeing the gaping looks of the trio of fae in the otherwise empty pub, she gave them a look of exasperation as she said, "What?!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Bo used a little of her influence on the assistant. Now acting very much the besotted puppy began to lead them through the halls of the light fae compound. He was working to avoid the guards as in his mind they were heading to the dungeons for a tryst.

They were avoiding the guards one because the dungeons were off limits especially for trysting and because he was still on duty and shouldn't be anywhere but at the clinic. To make up for the lack of romance as they walked by a table with a decorative flower arrangement on it, the fae healer snatched the flowers and presented them to Bo, dripping stems and all.

Bo gave him a weak smile and an even weaker "Thanks," which won her another goofy grin. Then he went back to leading them through the maze of the compound.

"I think you might have overdone it a bit Love." the Mesmer said softly with a heavy accent of amusement.

"So I'm a little rusty,, not like I've really had much reason to practice lately," she said as they reached the door that led down to the dungeon.

The healer, who insisted Bo call him Bob, led them down the steep steps carefully. Although, Vex and Bo didn't share the same level of connection as he and Lauren she could almost hear him in her head shouting something is wrong.

There were no guards, although she had never been here before she was quite sure there should be guards, No alarms were sounded, only the instinct that something was wrong, very wrong. Bob then turned back to the pair and stepping closer to Bo he said, "She's down there, third cage on the left."

Vex moved past Bo and her besotted follower to the door of the cell. He raised the window cover in the door, but all he could see were a pair of shoes. He cursed softly and called back to Bo, "They left her in the dark."

Bo hissed to herself in fury and tossed her lover the set of keys, they had found near the entrance to the dungeon area. Catching the keys the Mesmer rifles through them as he tries to get Lauren's attention.

After several minutes of cursing and frustration Vex finally found the right key and unlocked the door. Tucking the keys into a pocket he slid through the door of the cell and was on his knees beside the doctor.

He pulled her face around so that he could see that her eyes were squeezed shut and she was quietly whimpering. Her left eye was swollen and bruised as was her cheek, Lauren's lip was split and swollen.

There was blood on her shirt and her once pristine white lab coat was now dirty and covered in flecks of blood. Her wrists were shackled together and chained to the floor. He worked quickly to unchain her with the keys, talking to her almost constantly.

"It's alright love, we're here now. Lauren can you hear me, we're here now. Bo is just outside, you will be fine and whoever did this is gonna be my bitch." the Mesmer repeated over and over as once again he pawed through the keys. He finally found the right one und swiftly unlocked the cuffs around her wrists.

When he was done he nearly dropped the keys but slipped them into the deeper pockets of her lab coat as he lifted her into his arms and pulled her close to his body. Comfortingly he held her close burying his face in her hair as he carried her out of the cell.

He catalogued the smell of fear and pain and noted how raw her wrists looked. "She's alive," he told Bo as he kicked the cell door closed behind him. "Let's get out of here," then he looked up at his lover.

Lauren's assistant was crumpled on the floor at Bo's feet. He couldn't really tell from where he stood but if the odd angle of the fae's neck was any indication, the man was dead. Standing beside the succubus was hooded figure about her size and the woman was whispering something to Bo.

The woman removed her hand from their lovers arm and pulled a short sword out from under her robes and handed it to the succubus, then said in icy tones, "Kill them." With a slight swirl of her robes she went back out the dungeon door. Bo looked up at the pair without recognition, the cold blue of her gaze was dead as she raised the sword and headed toward them.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Bruce was growing increasingly concerned, Thor was starting to run a fever. The demi-god was so used to being healthy he was not handling being sick very well. Actually the huge blond was getting just a little whiny, but what concerned Bruce was the fact the godling was getting sick at all.

He thought it possible that the spider may have been able to poison his friend. Since as far as the doctor knew no one had ever dealt with a spider this size, it was quite possible the venom was even more potent, possibly even lethal.

Bruce's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door to his hotel room. He stood from the table he was using as a desk and went to the door. Peering through the peephole he was befuddled to find the cook from the Avengers favorite local pub standing there.

He opened the door to get rid of her as politely as possible only to have the woman squirm through an opening under his arm. "Where is he?" asked the woman, Annie, without preamble.

When Bruce answered with the very eloquently replied, "Huh?"

Anne shook her head looking at him she said in an exasperated tone, "The godling of course, I could practically hear his whining all the way back at the pub." she said and when Bruce still hadn't answered her after a moment she reminded, "Where is he?"

Still gape mouthed the scientist indicated the dividing door between the two rooms. The woman carrying a case that looked like a very, very old fashioned doctors case, walked to the door, and knocked.

When Steve opened the door, his mouth fell open at the sight of the cook. Annie didn't even speak to him but walked around him into the other room.

Annie was then faced by the other two men and the godling laying on the bed. Without a word to the two men who were actually able to stand, she went to stand by the bed and leaning over touched the younger gods forehead with the back of her hand.

Speaking to herself, she said, "Fever, dark circles under the eyes, show me your wounds, young one." she said in a no-nonsense tone. Annie could have no way of knowing but she had used the same tone as Thor's mother had used when he was younger and being stubborn.

The demi-god lifted his shirt to reveal bruising around his middle, a wound in his side that had a black crusty scab over a red angry wound. There were other scrapes and scratches but this was the wound she was most interested in.

Removing a very small vial from the case she carried, she opened the vial and poured two small, sparkling, golden beads into the palm of her hand. She then placed them into the palm of his hand and placed a glass of cold water into his other hand.

When Stark or Clint started to speak Annie shushed them, actually waved them off as she got started on cleaning his wound after he had taken the medicine. She removed a small roll from the case and spread it out on the foot of Thor's bed.

"Young gods today," she said distractedly, as she extracted a bottle of clear liquid that was flower scented followed by a very long probe or needle and a bundle of clean cloth. Turning to look over her shoulder she said a little waspishly, "Don't just stand there, make yourselves useful. You and you come turn him on the other side," she said indicating. Banner and Steve. "Fetch towels from the restroom," she said to Barton, as she gently probed the wound.

The full body flinch he made was making all of his friends grimace in sympathy. When everyone was where Annie wanted them. She took the bottle of liquid and poured it over the wounds. Although he didn't flinch, Tony did. He jumped away from the bed and bean making gagging and hacking noises as he rushed to the bathroom. The black scab dissolved almost instantly followed by a release of foul smelling green puss that poured down his abdomen onto the towel that had been shoved under his side to collect it. Then she did the same to his back and the same thing happened only this time something black wiggled out of the wound to follow the puss and poison onto the towel.

Before anyone else could do anything Bruce leapt forward with tweezers and collected the squirming thing. Annie said sharply, "Don't let it touch bare skin it will burrow in." She applied the clear liquid twice again to front and back wounds and a little more puss came out of each. She then took the towels and carefully rolled them so that the purulent liquid was on the inside and ordered Clint to burn them, immediately.

Then she took some more clean cloths and using the same scented liquid she cleaned his torso carefully of the blood and fluids that were still trickling from the wound sluggishly. When the area was clean she took another jar from her bag and a small brush.

With a slight smile she said, "This will tickle a bit, try not to wiggles too much if you don't mind little one." as she uncapped the jar which smelled a bit like Christmas; beeswax, evergreen, frankincense and myrrh. She dipped the brush into the thick substance in the jar and began brushing it along the wound.

"I have never been ticklish…" Thor began indignantly only to dissolve into giggles as the older woman continued to brush the sticky substance over the wound. They watched as she pulled the two sides of the wound together in places where the wound had separated more, applying the liquid more heavily there. When she was done the wounds on both sides were completely sealed shut.

Annie gave the bottle with the golden beads of medicine to Steve and said, "Two in the morning and two in the evening after he eats something. No bathing for the first twenty four hours," she said as she started to gather things up and put back in her bag. "Light meals for the first two or three days," then she looked up at the man she was talking about and amended, "well, relatively light."

"If he starts running a fever again or you notice there is a foul odor from the wound, come and get me from the Dahl." When Steve opened his mouth, Ennoi held up a finger to forestall him and said, "No you may not ask questions about how I knew he was in trouble, you may not ask what the materials I use are. Just know they are all natural and not harmful. Also Doctor I expect you to destroy that thing after you have examined it to your hearts content."

"But it could…" Bruce began, ever the scientist.

"It is a parasite doctor, one that could kill anyone it comes in contact with. The enzymes that beast secretes begins liquefying the tissue it comes in contact with. All tissue, basically destroying the victim from the inside out. Could you imagine what would happen if something like that began reproducing on its own and got out into the human population?"

As she let that image settle into the minds of the men in the room, "It would be like releasing the Black Plague all over again." she said as she slipped out the door of the makeshift clinic/hotel room they were standing in. The click of the door released the men from their spell, just as Thor let out a rafter rattling snore.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N~ As I have said on numerous occasions in the past choreographing fight scenes are not my strong suit, bear with me. This is a little choppy in my opinion. So apologies if you notice some off things. ~A**

**IHGW-9**

The succubus didn't even wait for the hooded female to cross the threshold to lunge for the pair. Vex quickly pushed Lauren against the wall beside them. Standing between the two women the Mesmer kicked Bo in the stomach to force her back more than to do her any harm.

"Here now, what you think you're doing?" he said quickly. Trying to attract the other fae's attention, hoping to keep her focus on him and away from Lauren. When she didn't answer but began to try and move around him Vex continued, "Who's your new friend then?" He said nodding in the direction that the hooded woman had disappeared.

Unfortunately the succubus proved to smart for the feint. When the Mesmer grabbed for the knife she slid it under his grasping hand, slicing down the underside of his arm to skate the blade across his ribs. When she tried to move past him though he grabbed her by the ponytail and yanked back hard to throw her against the wall by the door.

Ignoring the pain in his arm Vex pulled the blade out of his boot, "Now, now, finish your dance with me before you head to a new partner Ysabeau. Proper etiquette and all that." He said holding the blade in his left hand, as he felt the blood trickle down his side in a distracting tickle.

Once again instead of responding the succubus merely growled at him and resumed her fighting stance. She feinted with the knife several times to test his defenses. He was ready for her blocking when he had to and using a few tricks he had learned over the years to keep her away from Lauren.

"Nuff of this," he muttered under his breath and gently probed at her mind to try and take control, only to find something already there. Something he recognized having taken several out of the blond doctors mind so recently. A geas.

He almost missed it when the succubus lunged for his gut again but he kicked out and hit Bo in the side of her right knee. With a scream she went down and dropped the knife to grab her knee and looked up at the dark haired fae enraged as he moved back to Lauren.

The doctor had slid down the wall and was staring at Bo with a sad expression on her face. She asked in a slightly loopy voice, "Does Bo not love us anymore?"

"Course she does love, she's just not herself right now." Vex reassured.

Then taking her arm he pulled it over his shoulder and turned to leave with the doctor.

"No," the doctor cried her voice more precise if still loopy as she said, "We don't leave her behind." As she spoke she actually braced her feet against the Mesmer and because Vex didn't want to hurt her, he stopped.

"I need to get you safe, love. Then I'll come back for her," he said to her looking back at where Bo was doing something to her leg.

Lauren shook her head vigorously and said, "No we're a family. We stick together," she said still in a child-like voice. Then she looked at the Mesmer and said, "Please."

Vex looked at the doctor and if he hadn't loved both women he would have heaved a put upon sigh and rolled his eyes at the irony of he a dark fae saving anyone, other than himself. He leaned Lauren against the wall again, and turned back to Bo. Only to find her coming for him fast.

He started to raise his knife then realized he was about to deliver a killing blow and froze mid-gesture. Suddenly Bo let out a yelp as she was yanked off her feet to land on her butt. The knife she was wielding went flying off into the shadows of the dungeon hallway.

Vex leapt forward and with a quick move slammed the hilt of his knife into the side of her head. He looked up into the glowing amber eyes of the Spirit Tiger, The creature chuffed at him and then leaned down to grab the collar of Bo's leather jacket and start to drag her down the hall in the opposite direction the hooded woman had gone. It stopped by Lauren and dropped the succubus to the floor to nuzzle the doctors face slightly.

Then looking over her shoulder, the tiger gave a whining growl and began to once again drag Bo down the hall. Ignoring the pain in his side and arm Vex walked over and picked Lauren up. As he followed the spirit animal down the hall he asked, "Happy now, love?"

"Um, hmm." the blond murmured as she lowered her head to his shoulder and soon drifted off to sleep. As the Mesmer began to hum "Eye of the Tiger" under his breath, he worked to unravel the geas wrapped through their succubus brain.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Bruce was studying the parasite under his microscope. He would have preferred some of the more advanced devices back at Stark Tower but they really didn't have the time to send it back there and there was the whole potentially lethal nature of this thing. Also he was not going to take Annie's warning lightly, honestly he was not going to take anything that woman said lightly.

Still not sure what to call the parasite he continued to study it with Stark hovering in the background. Annie had been in Bruce's thoughts ever since they had first met in the pub. Now she consumed his thoughts even more than the parasite that looked for all the world like a tiny worm under the microscope.

He tried feeding the thing sugar water without any reaction. Steve came through the dividing door and said quietly, "Thor's fever has broken, and I finally got Clint to take a nap. How are things going in here?"

"It's not a spider, beyond that, who knows?" Stark offered with a shrug.

"Anybody got some leftover food…meat preferably?" Bruce asked, finally looking up with a slightly befuddled look on his face. He is actually replied when Stark picks a wrapper from the top of their trash bag and hands it to him. He pulls a scrap of meat from the paper with tweezers. He pulls the dish from under the microscope and places the scrap of meat in the dish before sliding it back under the microscope.

"Spiders feed by poisoning their prey, thus paralyzing or immobilizing it. Then they inject it with an enzyme that basically liquefies its organs and so forth then drains it." Bruce explains while not taking his eyes off the microscope, "Which is exactly what this thing is doing except for the immobilizing part."

The doctor watched as the tiny worm shoots out a golden-green liquid, which quickly coats the meat. He is horrified to observe the small scrap of meat liquefy into a pinkish brown gel in a matter of a couple of minutes. The worm quickly wiggles forward and begins to consume the gel.

While interesting his stomach revolts slightly as he imagines this creature still inside Thor consuming the demigod from the inside out. All while they worked from the premise that he had been poisoned by the spider, not that he was infected by some parasite that was basically eating him.

He continues thoughtfully, "But as Tony says this doesn't look remotely like a spider. It's quite possible that this is somehow related to the mutation process from the meteor."

As he continues to watch through the microscope, the worm only eats a portion of the material then it moves over to a corner of the dish before it begins to thrash in the dish dramatically,

When it finally finishes, there is another worm in the dish about half the size of the first which heads back for the remainder of the food gel and begins to eat the pink goo. The doctor pushes away from the table he is using as a lab table and begins to curse profusely and with great imagination.

"Doc, what's going on?" asked Steve while Tony just looked on in fascination.

"What's going on, is this just became a lot more dangerous," Bruce declared angrily.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The trio had finally managed to get Val settled on a cot beside her brother downstairs. Trick was laid out in one of the booths. The exhausted couple finally left the Dahl behind and were on their way to the den. Dyson had ridden their on his motorcycle and was now riding along with Kenzi ensconced in front of him on the seat.

When the pair arrived at the warehouse, the wolf practically carried the Elder into the Den. He carried her to the section of the cavernous space that had been screened off for her bedroom. Helping her out of the majority of her clothes wasn't exactly a hardship for the police detective, and under different circumstances he would have enjoyed it immensely.

As it was right now though, it bothered him. His concern for her outweighed the enjoyment of her bare, soft skin. Stripping out of his own clothes, Dyson pulled her close and scented her neck. Kenzi sighed deeply and moaned happily.

"You overdid it tonight," Dyson admonished gently. "while you were helping Hale. I was worried."

"I was helping Hale, he's a friend, I would do the same for any of our friends and you know it." Kenzi explained gently.

"If anything happened to you…" he didn't complete that thought but added, "I'd probably end up reverting back to my lone wolf status."

Before Kenzi could respond to the wolf's pronouncement, a warning howl went up from the Alpha female, followed by the sharp rapping of someone pounding on the door of the warehouse.

"Stay here," Dyson commanded, before climbing over Kenzi to head to the door. As he shuffled to the door the Alpha female and two of the other wolves fell into step with him.

Dyson opens the door and Dougal forces his way through the door. The female Alpha growled furiously and the other two wolves lunged forward snapping at the werewolf.

Dougal had at least enough self-preservation to step back. "My apologies little mother," he said. Dyson could barely restrain himself from rolling his eyes as there wasn't a hint of apology in the older wolves tone of voice.

"Where is she?" Dougal demands despite the continued menacing of the Spirit Wolves. Dyson's hackles raise but before he can respond, Kenzi answered from the shadows.

"I am here Dougal Thornwood." the young woman said charmingly as she walked towards them her kimono robe wrapped and tied securely around her trim waist. "And mind your tone. I think you'll lose a lot of your grandfatherly charm if she eats your face off."

The old wolf now did look apologetic and panicked and apologized more sincerely to the Alpha female wolf. The female sneezed daintily in response before heading back to the nest she had made for herself.

Brushing herself against the heir to the Shifter throne as she walked past. One of the other Spirit wolves walked back to the den with the female while the other stayed beside Kenzi as she walked to the slouchy couch. It lay on the fluffy area rug on the floor by the couch, and stared unblinkingly at the older wolf.

Dougal sat in a wing back chair facing the two, the chair and its mate were gifts from Vex, Bo, and Lauren. The sixties style fabric matched the color of the slipcover the doc had made for the slouchy couch, who knew those three would do so well at homemaking.

Dyson sat beside her against the arm of the old couch and pulled her practically into his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around her. Although extremely comfortable and comforting, Kenzi wigged around until she could take one of his hands in her own and laced their fingers together.

Dougal plunged right in, "Speaking of grandfatherly, I was wondering when you might make me one?"

Kenzi turned her head to the side and muttered quietly, "Subtle." She felt Dyson's chuckle rumble at her back.

"We were thinking we might wait till after the claiming is complete, perhaps move in together. Eventually marry and so forth before we try and have a cub or a few."

"You haven't completed the claiming yet?" the older wolf said in shock, as his gaze shifted between the two. "Why not?"

"We're taking our time, father." said Dyson carefully and added, "Kenzi is the one I intend to stay with for the rest of my life. I want her to be sure that's what she wants as well."

"And you Kenzi?" he said and was struck by the hard glare she gave him.

"I don't recall you being a relationship counselor Dougal?" said the younger fae woman.

"I am the pack Alpha," Dougal said a little pompously. "You should take my advice. The pack needs heirs and…"

"You are not my Alpha, Dougal, I am the Alpha of Alpha's." she said in cold fury, "Did you think to manipulate me?"

"Had someone try that before, they didn't use the velvet glove like you." said Kenzi her tone going even colder "That makes him more honest. Trust me when I say it's not a compliment." for a moment the silver eyes were hard before she calmed slightly and said, "There will be a bonding Dougal, when we are ready. There will be children, when we are ready, not on your schedule."

"Now if you'll excuse us, I've been taking care of my pack this evening and need some rest. Have a good evening." with that Kenzi rose from the couch and Dyson's arms gracefully. Before Dougal could even leave the chair, the female Alpha wolf howled a warning again but this time Spirit wolves were already at the door, along with the Spirit Bear. Only then did Kenzi notice the missing Spirit Tiger. With a strangled whisper of "Vex," she rushed to the door.

**A/N~ Ok so I went back over the past couple of chapters and realized something. Not to get all existential or anything but there are a lot of doors in this fic. I'll try to tone it down a bit. ~A**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N~ Soon the woman behind the curtain will be revealed but first she's going to discover what happens when two bodies try to occupy the same space at the same time. Something's got to give. Please read, enjoy and review. ~A**

**No Vacancy**

When he woke up, he didn't open his eyes. Instead going for the once over of his body for injuries, the one in his side was obvious. The arm more subtle but still painful. Various bumps and bruises and a heavy, very heavy weight on his legs. There was also a much lighter weight sitting beside him on the bed.

Alright so the obvious first he was injured, he was in a bed so obviously not held by the dark or light fae. Dark fae wouldn't care enough to treat his wounds if he were injured and light fae probably wouldn't provide a bed for dark fae scum like him. Then he remembered what had happened and sat up in bed to the protest of his side and arm.

The Mesmer found himself in his own bed in the Carpe Diem. The Spirit Tiger was laying across his feet. His two ladies were sleeping in the bed beside him. Kenzi sat on the edge of the bed beside him, her grey eyes concerned but exhausted.

"You look worse than I feel, love." Vex said smartly, surprised that neither of his lovers woke at the sound of his voice. They were both usually light sleepers.

Kenzi gave him a wan smile, "Doubt it, though I wouldn't complain if I didn't have to do magic for a while…like until the Coronation. Yeah that would be good." she added more to herself.

Then she looked back at Vex and said, "So Lauren said the Boster was driving under the influence…of some woman in a hood or something. Care to enlighten."

Vex shrugged and quickly realized what a bad idea that was as he hissed and Kenzi gave him a light smack to the head as she said, "For a centuries old mind whammier, you use your brain surprisingly little.". She pulled the sheets and pajamas aside and after a quick exam of the dressing there, replaced them.

Vex explained, "I knew that Lauren was in trouble, our bond you see, and so Bo and I went to go get her back. Got her out and then started to leave and there was Bo at the entrance to the light fae dungeon with some woman in a hood."

Vex' description of events is interrupted by Dyson entering the room balancing a steaming pot of tea and several delicate china cups on a tray. Vex teases the wolf, "Well, aren't we the domesticated animal?"

The detective merely smiled charmingly at the wounded dark fae, "I wouldn't talk if I were you. The tea set and Dragon's Blood Tea were in your kitchen along with the raspberry vinaigrette and shitake mushrooms."

Kenzi smirks slightly at the byplay between the two make fae before she encourages the Mesmer to finish telling them what happened. As he recites the events he lets the tea warm his bones. Once again he becomes aware that nether of his ladies have awoken. Lauren in particular has a weakness for fine tea.

Before he can ask Kenzi reassures him, "Encouraged them to have a deep, restful sleep." she adds, "Thank you by the way for unraveling the geas the hoochie in the hood put on Bo. You did most of the hard work before you even got back to the Den."

"The Den…yeah, and how did I get back here and into me p.j.'s then?" Vex asked while batting his eyes at Kenzi. Kenzi smiled back at the Mesmer as her beau sat down next to the dark fae and said, "Well, the tiger was already carrying Bo, Kenzi carried Lauren and I carried you. I must say your collection of pajamas was a surprise. The lack of matching underwear wasn't."

The dark faes mouth opened and closed for a moment before snapping closed with a decidedly disgruntled expression. With a grumble the Mesmer said, "Dirty dog, now I'll have to get a whole new night time wardrobe."

With a little snort Kenzi asked Vex, "Do you think the new player might just be Morrigan?"

"Nah luv," he said seriously, "Not her style. She wouldn't hide behind a hood."

"Great another player in the game," Kenzi said, a little testily. Aggravation and exhaustion evident in her tone, "Wonder what this one's angle is?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Trick made his way carefully down the stairs to his apartment. Balancing the tray he was carrying. He had prepared Hale and Val a tray with fruit, cheese, eggs and some of the dark bread that Hale enjoyed. He managed to get down the stairs without bobbling a thing, he smiled crediting his bartending skills mentally for the balancing act.

Hale was coming from the bathroom, where he had obviously shaved and cleaned up a bit. He was wearing some of the fresh clothing that his sister had brought with her. Val was just finishing pulling another chair to the table she had dragged closer to the chaise lounge so that her brother could sit and eat comfortably.

The Siren was obviously feeling much stronger. He had confided in his sister that it was their father who had been involved in "putting the whammy on him" as Kenzi explained it. Val had thrown a fit, quite literally. Whenever some of Tricks artifacts looked to be in danger though the Elder Wolf had called the young fae down. She had grabbed the other woman by the ear no less and dragged her up the stairs to the empty pub.

Kenzi had not raised her voice but she had spoken to the willful fae woman for several minutes vehemently. When Val had walked back down the stair she had looked properly chastened, had apologized repeatedly for her bad behavior. She then proceeded to clean up the mess she had made and thanked Trick for sheltering her brother and herself.

The fae siblings were about halfway through their breakfast when a loud commotion was heard coming from upstairs. Chairs and tables being scraped across the floor violently, screams from the patrons, glass and crockery smashing to the floor.

The pub owner told the younger fae to stay put and went upstairs swiftly. Trick was just in time to see three fae come out of the kitchen, shoving Eric in front of them. Trick saw several rather large fae and underfae coming from the kitchen and the front entrance of the pub.

The one shoving Eric threw the younger fae across the dining room into one of the overturned tables. Fleur who had been standing frozen next to the fireplace ran to her fallen friends side.

When the large fae marched toward the pair on the floor. Fluer saw him coming and still holding Eric's hand she stood to face the fae with a look of fury on her face..

A heavy branch suddenly grew out of a knot in the rafter above him and smacked him across the face with a resounding thwack. The fae flew back off his feet and into the bar behind him. The bar and all of the wood around the pub started to grew little sapper roots, which quickly grew into thicker roots. The fae and underfae thugs were held in place so that the customers were able to escape from the pub.

Trick rushed forward and helped Fleur get Eric off of the floor and down the stairs. He hollered at Hale and Val, "Get up and out the back door. Now!" The four younger fae help each other out the exit.

He closes and seals the door behind them. Then walks back up the stairs

to his pub. He was only halfway up the staircase when he ran into Sturgis Santiago coming down the stairs into Trick's apartment.

"I believe we are overdue for a chat Blood King," said the fae aristocrat with an oily smile. "Besides I have someone you may want to meet." he said and held out his arm as a feminine figure in a hooded cloak came down the stairs and took his arm.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Thor is glowing, literally glowing. The Asgardian while weak for an Asgardian was improving by leaps and bounds. Tony watched in wonder as the healing wounds on his front and back actually glinted in the lamplight of the early evening.

The inventor moved to the end table and picked up the small bottle of beads. Shaking it slightly to make the spheres rattle around in the bottle, before saying, "You know we really should study these things to see what's in them," he said. The look he got in his eye when he was about to create something ridiculous or spectacular in his eye."

The bottle was suddenly snatched from his hands by Bruce, with a resounding, "No!"

"Why the hell not?" the bearded man demanded petulantly of his friend.

"For one thing Annie said they were made specifically for Thor. Not humans. You do remember he's Asgardian right? Not human." The doctor said as he put the bottle on the side table. Then turned to face his friend with his arms crossed and a decided scowl on his face as he continued, Who knows what damage it might cause a human. Kidney or liver damage, mutation, cancer, death, we have no way of knowing, Tony."

"You just described the side effects of most of the drugs on the market today Bruce." Stark sniped, "What's the difference?"

"The difference is Tony," Steve said from where he was sitting calmly in the corner. "you're kind of being a hypocrite here. You do realize that right? You say SHIELD shouldn't have secrets, but you don't want to share Stark Tech?

We are trusting Annie to heal our friend and now you wanna steal her medicine?"

Tony waved away the Captain's comments and says dismissively, "That's totally different."

"No its not Stark," the super soldier said, rising from the chair as his irritation with the billionaire grew. "How is it any different from HYDRA or SHIELD stealing the cube technology, something they didn't understand in the first place, and weaponizing it?"

"I wouldn't weaponize it?" the inventor said hotly.

"No but you don't mind stealing it. Is that it Tony?" Bruce asked a slight hint of green in his eyes.

Clint meanwhile has headed to the pub to pick up some food for everyone including Thor. The archer had noted that the blind alley the pub was situated in would be perfect for target practice while waiting for their order. There wasn't really any other place in town they had found he would feel secure practicing in. He was grateful that Thor was beginning to get his appetite back, it showed the Asgardian was recovering from the spiders poison.

An old fashioned limousine parked near the kitchen entrance looked completely out of place and totally suspicious. The fact that a large group of panicked looking people came out of the alley before he got there didn't calm those suspicions at all.

Then a tall black man he didn't recognize came out of the kitchen entrance with a hooded woman to get into the back of the limo. Followed closely by several brutish looking men, two of whom were carrying the pub owner, a man the Avengers had learned was called Mr. Trick.

His instincts as a long time agent for SHIELD kicked in and Clint pulled

out his bow and quiver set it for a tracker arrow. He managed to plant the tracker in the bumper of the car just as it pulled away from the curb. Pulling out his cell phone he called Bruce and told him what he had seen as he follows the car.

Hawkeye manages to climb a building and traveling across the rooftops is able to keep up with the car fairly easily. He is only slightly surprised to hear the rumble of thunder from the clear evening sky.

The people in the car however were very surprised when the car was surrounded by a man in a metal suit, a star spangled soldier, a man dressed like a Viking, the Incredible Hulk and finally a man with a bow and arrows.

When the Incredible Hulk moved up to the car, slammed his fingers into the roof and peeled the limo open like a sardine, there was a scream from inside the fancy car. The Big Guy reached into the car and gently extracted Mr. Trick through the roof.

The black man opened the door on the other side of the vehicle and threw himself out onto the pavement and crab crawled away. Clint had the sneaking suspicion that the man was where the unmanly shriek had come from. The other Avengers were taking care of the other passengers.

Clint opened the back door to the limo on the passenger side. The woman in the hood reached out and grabbed his arm. He felt a flash of heat go up his arm. Only to be met by the cold that ad resided under his heart since the Battle for New York.

The woman leaned forward and said, "You will attack your friends and allow me to escape, my dear. You will not stop attacking until you are dead or they are, my dear." She said as she leaned forward to whisper to him while pulling herself out of the car using his arm for balance.

He placed his hand over the hand on his arm and lowered his head and whispered, "Sorry lady, this space has already been occupied." The woman looked up into his glowing blue gray eyes and flinched.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N~ I'm sorry to say that a stomach bug is sucking the energy right out of me so the upcoming chapters in my stories may be delayed because of it. Bear with me and please enjoy. ~A**

**Hawk Down**

The hooded woman was still holding Hawkeye's arm with the discomfited look on her face. Then she moves closer to him and says, "I would love to have a conversation about who and how this was accomplished but for now… Well there are other ways to remove an obstacle from your path."

Hawkeye felt the knife slice into his gut, it cut across his abdomen and his body went hot. He shoved the woman away from him, she fell against the side of the car with a soft grunt. Hulk who was the closest wasn't so gentle, he smacked the woman with the back of his hand. She went flying into a near by building and slid to the ground.

Steve and the others ran to their friend as his knees buckled under him, he was stopped from face planting by the Hulk who catches him and holds him up right until Steve arrives. He had some medic training during the war. Gently pushing Clint back into the waiting arms of Iron Man, the super soldier got his first look at the wound and felt his blood go cold. He looked up into the un-visored face of Tony Stark and saw the same sense of despair he felt. It was bad, very bad.

Looking around doubtfully, Steve makes a decision. The would be kidnappers aren't his priority anymore, his friend is. The former soldier finally yells, "Back to the pub," Hulk very carefully picks up Hawkeye and carries him back to the restaurant at a dead run. He holds the archer close to his chest to try and reduce the amount of jostling he may receive.

Meanwhile Thor picks up Trick. The pub owner is either dazed or under the woman's power. It was hard to tell at this point. Thor simply tossed the barkeep over his shoulder and situated him for a moment before setting Mjolinir in motion. The Captain is running along doing his best to keep up with the Hulk, while Tony was flying cover overhead.

Hulk pauses at the door lowering the wounded man to the ground carefully. By the time Steve has arrived the huge green anger ball has shrunk back down to Banner size. Working together the two carry their friend back inside the bar.

Stark and Thor are right behind, setting Trick in a chair right inside the main restaurant area. The pair quickly clear what they consider to be their table in front of the fireplace. The thunder god spreads out his own cloak, while Tony sets up a webcam looking device on the mantle.

Bruce heads into the kitchen. He is wearing a unitard made of material that Tony and Reed Richards have modified just for him. Material that stretches to accommodate the Hulk's transformations. He pulls the upper half of the unitard up over his torso. He hears Tony ask Jarvis for an assessment of Barton's condition.

When he hears Jarvis list off injuries, "Internal hemorrhage, perforated bowel, liver and lung damage as well as the nick to the descending aorta."

Then the AI confirms, "Unless immediate and intensive medical attention is administered to Agent Barton immediately he only has a nineteen percent chance of survival."

Bruce places his hands on the counter and lowers his head for a moment. Bruce believes in science but he has seen too many times where people have lived who should have died. Himself included in that statement. Looking up at the ceiling, he said quietly, "Annie, I don't know if you're an alien like Thor or demigod or an angel or something else…but if you can hear me… please, I could really use some help right now."

There is a golden flash from beside and behind him, Bruce turned to find Annie standing there holding her old fashioned doctor bag in both hands. The pair stare at each other thunderstruck. When suddenly she scowls and stomps her foot, "Oh no. No thank you very much. I am much too old to find my soul mate at this late date." she said making a shooing gesture at the doctor as she continued to rant.

"Yes you are very attractive and your other half is not without his charms, but no! I am much too old to be finding you now…" Bruce watches for a few seconds more as the woman continues to work herself up. He hasn't been involved with anyone since Betty and truthfully that's been a few years now. So no one is more surprised than him except Annie when he steps forward, pulls her close and kisses her passionately for several seconds.

When he pulls back her dazed and blushing face are both gratifying and arousing but he tamped down on his desire as he says earnestly, "I need your help." and then guides her into the dining room.

She sees the man on the table and pulls out what looks like some kind of bone carved into a curved shape with symbols carved onto its surface and places it gently onto his forehead. His body gradually over the course of several seconds becomes encased in what looks like ice but is neither cold or wet to the touch and is more creamy chips..

She turns back to speak to Bruce and that's when she sees Trick over the scientists shoulder. The Blood King is looking dazed and weaving ever so slightly like a branch moving in a wind only he can feel. She sighs heavily before she says, "Kenzi is going to kill me."

Thor and Tony being the only ones in the group with absolutely no medical training decide that the best ting they can probably do is get out of the way of the ones who do. To make themselves useful they go back to the intersection where they stopped the kidnapping. They are hoping to bring back the woman in the hood and her lackeys. Steve had zip tied the ones who had survived their interaction with the Avengers, including the large black man who had screamed like a little girl.

Unfortunately by the time they made it back to the intersection the hooded woman and all of the other kidnappers had escaped. The wrecked limo and the zip ties now cut in half were still there, left in the street. Nothing else was left behind to indicate who they were or why they had tried to kidnap Mr. Trick.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kenzi wakes up to the feel of Dyson nuzzling her neck. They are back in the Den and she isn't really sure what time it is but she's fairly sure she could sleep for another day or so. Except of course for the pleasant rasp of Dyson's beard on the skin of her shoulder.

Dyson pushed back slightly to sit with his back against the headboard, he pulled Kenzi upward to sit in his lap. He whispered in her ear, "I'm worried about you lass." the wolf said with a little trepidation in his voice, "You should be resting. The Coronaton is only weeks away and all of this seems aimed at putting you off kilter."

Kenzi opens her mouth to argue but then pauses a moment before agreeing, "I can see that but they also seem to be doing it carefully. Instead of going after me, they're going after the pack, our extended family. "She makes an odd face and continues, I think my inner wolf is overreacting a bit to having a rather large extended pack all of a sudden after a long time of it just being me and then me and Bo for a while."

Dyson hums an agreement as he continues to nuzzle her neck and stroke her arms soothingly. The young fae admits, "Now that I have a family, I would do just about anything to help or protect them…including nearly myself to keep them healthy or alive."

The detective pulled back to say, "I know what you mean. After being a lone wolf for so long, the sense of pack, of family is heady stuff." he says seriously before adding with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Rather like you, very heady stuff here." he adds with a grin. Before they can degenerate into another session of heavy petting. He tells he in a more serious tone, "I will always put you before the pack, when it comes to your safety."

He sees her about to argue the point and decides to distract her in the best way he knows how. He leans in and kisses her with, drugging, gentle, intense kisses. Then the light butterfly like kisses traced about her face as he efficiently removes what few clothes they have left.

His hands move up her sides, noting every dip and curve along her ribs. The back of his mind making a note she needed to eat more to keep up with her increasing wolf metabolism. Then even that small rational part of his brain is distracted by the feel of Kenzi' body wiggling against his won as he reaches that tiny spot just below where her arm met her torso. Her giggles were a balm to him and he began to laugh as she babbles at him and tried to find his ticklish spots.

When she actually found a spot that he hadn't known existed he nearly bucker her off the bed. The tickle fight/make out session that followed both players would call a win Or they would have if not for the sudden flash of golden light followed by a feminine yelp of, "eep!"

"Nonni!" Kenzi yelped falling off of Dyson's torso to try and wrap the sheet around herself. While the supremely confident detective merely pulled the sheet up over his lower half.

Meanwhile Ennoi was apologizing as she went around retrieving clothes from the floor and bed and tossing them to the pair on the bed. "Sorry, sorry cub. Normally I wouldn't do this but I need your help. Both of you."

Kenzi grabs for the clothes and starts putting them on distractedly. Her adoptive grandmother explaining her rusty knowledge of human anatomy and so forth, as well as the problem with Trick. Dyson also begins to put on his clothes a little more carefully and accurately than Kenzi.

Kenzi tossed her corset aside with a frustrated curse as her grandmother explained the magic she would need. The usually shy Elder turned to face her grandmother bare breasted and explained, "There is no way I can do that, Nonni. My battery is dead."

Dyson came up behind Kenzi and quickly slid a button up white shirt over her arms. He then stood in between her and the goddess buttoning her into his shirt. The goddess contemplates for a moment before saying, "I still need you at the Dahl sweet. Thornwood use your motorcycle, break the speed limit."

Then there is another flash of light and she is gone. Leaving Kenzi to lay her face against the chest of her lover and groan protractedly.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Vex was standing in his kitchen in his pajama bottoms drinking a glass of milk. His ladies were still in the healing semi-coma that Kenzi put them in. The Mesmer was beginning to wish he had let the younger fae put him in one too. Unfortunately after being under the control of others for so long he doesn't like to loose that kind of control, except maybe around the pair sleeping in his bed.

At the moment he's trying to figure out who might be behind their many recent troubles. Although he was certain the Morrigan had a hand in some of the trouble, she was not the fae behind the hood.

A stray thought enters his head that a year ago he wouldn't have really cared who was behind the trouble the Elder and her group had been having of late. Even though he had considered Kenzi entertaining at the time, but back then he would have had a party to celebrate probably. A lot could change in such a short time.

**XXX Flashback begins XXX**

"I'm so sorry, I should have noticed the Spirit Tiger was missing," Kenzi had mentioned, obviously feeling guilty for not noticing.

Vex waves away her concern, until she adds, If I had realized the Tiger was missing, I would have figured that you were in trouble and come to find you guys and helped you get out of the dungeon."

That did make him pause as an alien sensation had warmed him. It was what he would have imagined family might feel like.

**XXX Flashback Ends XXX**

It wasn't just Kenzi though, it was the whole group. He felt he should do something to repay all this group had done to help him.

"That's the point little Mesmer, repayment isn't really needed or counted among family." said a voice in his head he was becoming increasingly familiar with. He didn't stiffen as he might have in the past. Simply set down his glass and turned to face his visitor out of respect.

"That being said," Ennoi continued with an affectionate if slightly stressed smile, "I need your help."

"Anything you ask, my goddess," opting due to his injuries not to bow merely lower his head respectfully.

The redhead smiled and reached forward to touch his uninjured arm saying, "I like that answer." The Mesmer felt icy fingers and a head swimming dizziness, before his eyes cleared and he found himself in the Dahl Riata.


End file.
